post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
King Kong
King Kong is a giant ape and the king of Skull Island, he is used by MechaZero101. Appearance King Kong looks identical to his 2017 Monsterverse design. Backstory King Kong is one of the last Megaprimatus Kongs, a species of giant apes with the ability to control lightning. His parents were killed by some Skullcrawlers, making him despise the overgrown lizards. In 1933, an expedition was sent to Skull Island, Ann Darrow, an actress, was chosen by the residents of Skull Island to be a sacrifice to their god, Kong. Once arriving, Kong took the woman and left. The crew tried to save her, only to be attacked by the multiple pre-historic creatures. The V-Rexes, Kong's lesser rivals, attacked Ann, Kong came to her aid, taking out three V-Rexes and emerging victorious. Although he was captured by the humans. They took Kong to New York, only for him to escape and cause havoc, before then escaping to Faro Island. In 1954, a new threat emerged, a mutated dinosaur that destroyed Tokyo, only to have perished thanks to the Oxygen Destroyer, although a new one has appeared. Kong was captured so that he can fight Godzilla in hopes of destroying both monsters. In 1962, Kong and Godzilla fought near Mount Fuji, a battle in which Kong discovered his true capabilities, lightning manipulation, after a long battle, both monsters fell down a cliff into the ocean, a tired Kong was seen swimming back to Skull Island. In 1965, Kong was attacked by his robotic counterpart, Mechani-Kong. The mech was no match for Kong's might and was destroyed easily. In 1973, another expedition was sent to Skull Island, this time the crew had the military with them. They also started throwing down bombs, the bombs awakened ancient creatures that killed off Kong's parents. Kong destroyed the crew in an attempt to stop this before it is too late although some survived. The crew was separated and tried their best to meet up and escape the island, the Skullcrawlers were also awakened because of them so Kong hunted them down, although he was never able to find the adult Skullcrawler. The humans led Kong into a trap where he was subdued, and the adult Skullcrawler showed up, Kong and the Skullcrawler fought. Kong killed the Skullcrawler after a fierce battle, and decided to let the humans go. Gior Invasion Skull Island is an island that has never been conquered by the Gior, Kong always fought back against the aliens and always succeeded to defend his home island. Kong's gotten in a fight with Destoroyah in his flying form before he transformed into his final form, the two monsters clashed and both were injured, Destroyah tried to run away and saw Red King II, Destroyah grabbed him before throwing him in the water, Kong then left to heal up. Personality King Kong is extremely smart, able to make plans and techniques in order to get the advantage in his multiple battles, Kong also uses weapons to inflict more damage on his opponents. King Kong also shows being able to feel emotions such as rage, sadness and happiness. Kong is also very territorial, although welcomes any kaiju into his home as long as they do not cause trouble. Kong isn't very fond of Monster Island for a reason. Abilities *'Extreme Strength:' He is very strong, able to lift things 10x his size and weight. *'Extreme Agility:' He is very fast and agile, able to run and jump despite his size. *'Extreme Durability:' He doesn't have the best durability, but due to his size, he became very durable, his skin has hardened throughout his life time. *'Bite Force:' His bite might be considered fatal if bit in the right place, he has strong and sharp canine teeth. *'Intelligence:' Kong is very intelligent, able to utilize his surroundings to gain the upper hand, and is able to make strategies and also knows when to retreat. *'Lightning Manipulation:' He is able to surge electricity through his arms, which increases his strength drastically. *'Lightning Absorption:' King Kong is able to absorb both artificial elecricity and natural lightning, this absorption gives Kong a temporary boost in power, and also increases how strong his lightning-based attacks are. *'Swimming:' As shown when he fought Godzila, Kong is able to swim. Trivia * This King Kong is a composite of all versions of the character. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Skull Island Resident Category:Earthen Kaiju Category:Characters (MechaZero101) Category:Megaprimatus Kong Category:Mammals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:MechaZ101's Characters